Tú, y tu maldito petticoat
by YesSirIcanWrite
Summary: Ella quería esconderse y a su secreto bajo un mar de sal, y él... bueno él solo quería quitarle la maldita falda que rozaba sus rodillas. (Gajeel/Levy), AU escolar. (Nada explicito)
1. Ooh la

**Titulo:** Tú, y tu maldito "petticoat"

**Sinopsis: **Ella quería esconderse y a su secreto bajo un mar de sal, y él... bueno él solo quería quitarle la maldita falda que rozaba sus rodillas.

**Clasificación: **M, debido a lenguaje altisonante, deje de violencia y tensión sexual (nada explicito).

**Nota de autora: **Yo se que esto es cliché, tan cliché que me duele publicarlo (la verdad no), pero bueno, lo escribí en poco tiempo, pero ya era una idea que tenía desde hacer mucho tiempo de estos dos; no sera largo, así que pueden respirar tranquilos; además que se parece a otro fic que estoy escribiendo y no quiero que me quite ideas para él otro (igual de estos dos, pero más largo y angst). Espero les guste, solo aclaro que es un AU, so nada de magic y cosas así. Y si es un AU escolar, (¡CLICHÉ!), pero admitamos, amamos los clichés de AU escolares (?). (Otra cosa, ignoren el titulo, basado en la canción Ooh la de The Kooks, solo porque sí)

**Aclaración:** No, Fairy Tail no me perteneces, nada.

* * *

** Una lata vacía, frustración sexual y un dolor de cabeza inexistente**

_[And ooh la, she was such a good girl to me]_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Nadie podía sospechar de ella.

**Nunca.**

Es que era errático y utópico la posibilidad de que ella estuviera envuelta en algo así.

En algo tan banal, pero a la vez tan profundo.

Porque ella parecía ser la perfecta chica invisible a ojos de los demás, con su cabello alborotado y mal peinado (con una banda naranja cero atractiva), con gafas enormes de pasta negra que ocultaban lo redondo de sus ojos, con una falda que casi rayaba a su rodilla, con una camisa más grande de lo debido, además que parecía ser un mal chiste los zapatos cuadrados bien lustrados y las medias hasta el muslo.

Ella no tenía problemas con los comentarios, si bien algunas chicas soltaban palabras con forma de dagas por lo _"horrible"_ de su aspecto; para ella estaban de más, sin filo y frágiles, solo pasaba de largo o las dejaba en K.O. con un comentario inteligente que las dejaba pensando en que rayos significaba la mayoría de las palabras.

De ahí en fuera no tenía problema con los demás estudiantes, es más era lo contrario, su salón de clases estaba repleto de buenas personas.

De personas amables hasta la médula, llenos de sonrisas frescas y brillantes como medias lunas, así eran sus amigos.

Como Natsu, el chico de mata rosa extravagante que alardeaba todo el tiempo que era mejor que Gray, el chico con ojos serios/fríos pero personalidad tan exagerada como el primer mencionado.

Oh que decir de las chicas, tan hermosas como hadas, no por nada su salón era constantemente acosado con cámaras de celular que muchas veces eran rotas por Erza Scarlet, una chica con problemas de vestir y autoritarismo.

Pero la más divertida era Juvia, con sus extrañas actitudes, sus siempre cambiantes peinados y su eterno _"amor"_ por Gray.

Pero sobre todo Lucy, su mejor amiga, con la que había echo tantas _"pinky promise"_ como las estrellas en el cielo, de semblante cálido, de inteligencia inesperada y apoyo incondicional, así era su mejor amiga.

Además ella sacaba buena notas, tan altas que era la envidia de sus amigos, y la perfecta coartada para ir a su casa a_ "estudiar"_, estudio que muchas veces acababa en un desorden, con las chicas riendo por los chismes y vergüenzas de otras personas en la cama mientras los chicos se la pasaban viendo películas en la tele o peleando en el suelo por el mando.

Tenía familia (su madre y un hermanito pequeño, que adoraba con el corazón), amigos, un hogar (en la escuela y en su casa), un hamster que daba vueltas en su jaula y a una gatita de pelo blanco que la amaba.

Sin embargo.

Ni siquiera su mejor amiga, aquella que sabía al derecho y al revés sus vergüenzas, que podía exclamar en voz alta de memoria los colores y su tipo de ropa interior (cosa que JAMAS le pediría hacer).

Ni ella, sabía su más sombrío secreto.

Tan profundo como el mar muerto.

Tan escondido como el hecho de que todos venimos a sufrir a la vida.

Y el secreto era tan bien cubierto de buenas excusas y mentiras que nadie tenía ni un gramo de sospecha.

Levy se aseguraba que así fuera.

**…**

Todos podían sospechar que Gajeel estaba envuelto en algo así.

Con solo ver las pintas que se cargaba podías afirmar que era un chico que amaba andar de problemas en problemas.

Es más parecía que tenía tatuado en la frente: _"Amo los jodidos problemas"_, pero no, la verdad es que Gajeel era alguien más tranquilo de lo que aparentaba ser.

Bueno si, era violento, se comunicaba mejor con un puño bien clavado en la mandíbula que con un _"buenos días"_, pero eso daba igual.

Gajeel tenía amigos, pocos, pero sabía que podía contar con ellos, y ellos con él (aunque a su parecer eran un fastidio hacerlo), pero así era él, y ellos lo aceptaban tal cual.

No supo si tuvo la mala o buena fortuna de quedar en otro salón, pues por una parte aunque no tenía a nadie con quien pelear, tampoco tenía que soportar sus gritos y parloteo todo el día.

Y si, en efecto supo que fue ganancia en quedar un salón separado pues no tenía a Juvia pegada todo el día preguntándole que tipo de chicas prefería Gray o obligarlo a entregar el trabajo del parcial, bueno, ahora tenía que poner su celular en vibración todo el tiempo por los constantes mensajes de la misma. No la odiaba, simplemente no se emocionaba con la presencia de la rara chica que conocía desde que media 1.20 cm.

Pero volvía a dudar cuando noto que quedo en diferente salón que la McGarden.

Ah sí.

La pequeña de cabellos azules y uniforme tres tallas más grandes.

Reía, reía tan tan divertido cuando la recordaba.

¿Ella envuelta en algo tan errático?

**¿Con él?**

Es que la mirabas y jurabas que no salía de su casa por la piel paliducha que se cargaba. Jurabas que no tenía idea de lo que era _"una vida social"_ por su aspecto tímido y solitario.

Pero Gajeel sabía que los libros, como esos que siempre cargaba McGarden en su pecho, no los podías juzgar por su portada.

Ni por el titulo.

Tenías que adentrarte. Mas hondo, leer y releer. Y así poder descubrir lo oculto.

Tal como él lo había hecho con ella.

**...**

Gajeel se relamía los labios cada vez que la veía pasar, la observaba de reojo, sabiendo que aunque la vista de la chica parecía estar perdida en el suelo lo miraba a él.

Sonreía con sorna, sabiendo que solo él conocía su otro rostro.

Se daba el lujo de torturarla en ocasiones, pasando por su salón, incluso entrando para pelear con Natsu o pedirle algo a Juvia (como que dejara de preguntarle que peinado le sentaba mejor).

Miraba sin ser notado por nadie más, como la de cabellos azules se alteraba, se quedaba algo tiesa en su lugar, con las manos apretando su falda y con una sonrisa plástica en la cara.

Le daban ganas de hasta sacarle una foto y enviársela para que se diera cuenta de lo ridículo que se veía.

Pero Gajeel mantenía la raya para no dar a especulaciones, sabía que Erza no le quitaba el ojo, nunca se habían caído bien (y él no tenía problemas en empezar a cambiar eso), igual el _"crush"_ del idiota de Natsu era más lista de lo que su cabello rubio te dejaba creer.

―¿Entonces? ―Natsu y Gray le exigían una respuesta al Redfox que los miraba como bolas de papel aplastadas.

―Mierda, esta bien, ahí estaré. ―Ambos declararon victoria a las palabras ásperas de Gajeel.

―Ya no te hagas el pesado, solo queremos divertirnos un rato, tú más que nadie nos estarás agradecido. ―No era un secreto que a los tres les gustaban las peleas, si bien nunca era cosas muy serias, siempre estaba el peligro de salir un día realmente lastimados.

Pero eran hombres y amaban la adrenalina casi tanto como la comida, los videojuegos, el alcohol o una revista porno.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar escuchar de la invitación a la supuesta _"fiesta"_, siempre era igual con esos tres, solo salían a pelear con alguien en algunas de esas _"fiestas"_.

Gajeel salio del salón no sin antes mirar de reojo a su victima ya más relajada por su salida.

Ah, esa mujer lo ponía mal de solo verla.

Ya le haría pagar el no haberse puesto gafas hoy y dejar que el mundo viera sus ojos caramelo.

Que solo eran de él y para él.

**…**

Levy salio del salón en medio de clases, tenía una sed que estaba irritando a su garganta a limites suficientes para imaginarse a ella bebiendo una botella de agua entera de 2 litros de un trago.

Pero decidió que un jugo de naranjas era mejor, así que se detuvo en la maquina expendedora, deposito las monedas en la ranura y apretó los botones necesarios para que lata de jugo fresco y con conservadores saliera en la ventana de abajo.

Se agachó para sacar al jugo que necesitaba con muchas fuerzas.

Pero sintió algo tan parecido a una mano adentrarse a su falda y tocar la parte baja de su trasero que se enderezo de golpe, dándose la vuelta con fuerza y una indignación tan grande como su sed.

―¡Qué te pasa maldito imbécil! ―Pero se quedo muda al ver _quien_ había sido, se sonrojó y cruzó los brazos molesta sobre su pecho.

―Ya, tranquila, solo quería sorprenderte. ―Gajeel metió unas monedas a la maquina y apretó el botón de _"café negro"_, el cual cayó con estruendo, se agachó y sacó ambas bebidas.

―Vaya forma, eres un degenerado. ―Y **¡BUM!**, la actitud pesada y mal humorada de la chica relucía como metal pulido cuando estaba con él.

Gajeel destapó la lata de jugo y se la dio, la chica la arrebato de la mano de él, llevándosela a la boca de inmediato, saboreando lo ácido y dulce en su lengua.

Él de dos tragos se termino el café oscuro y aventó la lata vacía al bote de plástico verde situado junto a la maquina.

―Siempre que hablas conmigo eres tan agresiva, pareces una loca demente y desquiciada, ¿lo sabías? ―Levy no le contesto, siguió tomando su jugo, hasta que dejó a la lata sin una gota del liquido con colorante amarillo número 7.

Y lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas al pecho de Gajeel que río divertido a la infantil acción. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, asegurándose que ni un alma rondara por esos lares.

Levy ya sabía que andaba rondando en la cabeza de Gajeel cuando le dirijo esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa manchada de maldad pura y perversión precoz.

―No, aquí podrían vernos. ―Susurro tan bajo solo para que Gajeel la escuchara, pero él estaba absorto en recorrer a la chica con una penetrante mirada de la cabeza a los pies, incomodando ligeramente a Levy.

―Ya, ¿y tus gafas? ―Ella también se aseguro de que nadie pasara por ahí con la mirada, pero si no estaba equivocada, en menos de diez minutos todos saldrían al descanso.

Y eso sería un problema si ella seguía ahí.

Con él.

―Las olvide, ¿contento?, ahora si me permites me tengo que-

Pero él no lo permitió, tomo su antebrazo y la condujo a la pared de colores opacos, haciendo que la espalda de ella chocara con está, para luego pegarse todo lo que podía a la misma.

Levy cerro los ojos al sentir los labios de él tocar su cuello blancuzco, luego su mandíbula y al final su boca.

No podía hacer nada, su cuerpo estaba enjaulado, junto con sus labios.

Los segundos se iban como agua, Levy trataba de abrir los ojos, pero simplemente no pudo, su deseo aumentaba cada momento, se atrevió a meter una de sus pequeñas manos debajo de la desfajada camisa de Gajeel.

Él disfruto el toque, mordió suavemente el labio inferior de la pequeña genio, quería más, quería poder hacerlo ahí mismo, besar su cabello azulado hasta la planta de su píe.

Comérsela y no dejar nada más que suspiros de placer.

Y se encamino en esa descabellada idea ahí mismo al volver a meter su mano en esa estorbosa falda.

Pero el ruido del timbre que indicaba el inicio del descanso los hizo separarse, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus pulmones se inflaban con creces debido a que pedían oxigeno desesperados.

Levy se arreglo el cabello con una mano temblorosa, miro como ratón asustado a todas partes, viendo si había alguien que estuviera a puntos de descubrirlo o que lo hubiera hecho ya.

Pero no, nadie.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, últimamente pasaba lo mismo, no podían aguantarse siquiera salir de la escuela. Las hormonas de ambos eran unas desquiciadas, alborotadas como adolescentes en un concierto de algún ídolo pop juvenil.

―Entonces, te espero donde siempre. ―Gajeel metió otras monedas a la maquina, apretó un botón de la esquina y un jugo de fresas en lata salio.

Lo recogió, lo destapó y tomó un trago largo (que significaba la mitad del liquido rojo/rosa), le dejó el restante a Levy que lo agarro sin pensarlo mucho.

Y se fue, bostezando.

Levy se encamino de vuelta a su salón, diría que se le dolía la cabeza y fue por una pastilla a la enfermería, si preguntaban.

Los maestros no dudaban de ella ni una fracción de segundo. Y este caso no sería la excepción, ya daría su excusa al viejo maestro de ciencias de la salud si seguía en el salón.

Sus amigas eran otro caso.

Le temblaba la mano tanto que derramo parte del liquido en el suelo, estaba preocupada, demasiado...

¿Y si empezaban a sospechar?

Si se enteraban que nadie más que Levy McGarden se la pasaba de cama en cama con Gajeel Refdox.

Y no precisamente para dormir.

"_Además la cama no es nuestro lugar favorito". _Se cacheteo mentalmente al pensar eso.

Llego al salón con una lata vacía, frustración sexual y un dolor de cabeza inexistente.

Ah, Levy no sabía de que le daría una verdadera migraña cuando el mundo se enterara de su _"secreto"_

Una verdadera migraña

.

.

.

* * *

So that.

Aclaro no soy una pervertida (Noooo, ¿yo?)

Bueno ahora si, aclaro algunos términos del fic:

_"pinky promise": Es una expresión seguida de cruzar los dedos meñiques con alguien mas y es jurar algo de corazón. Es hacer una promesa y decir Pinky Promise te comprometes a no romperla._

___"crush": Usualmente se utiliza para referirse a un enamoramiento rápido y pasajero. _

___"And ooh la, she was such a good girl to me": Y ohh la, ella era tan buena chica para mí_

___"Petticoat": el petticoat se refiere a cualquier falda separada para usar con una bata , camisón , blusa o camisa ; estas faldas no son estrictamente hablando de ropa interior, ya que fueron hechas para ser vistas, googlealo y te harás una idea._

¿Dejan review? *caradesuplica*

*Huye*


	2. Bite hard

**Titulo: **Tú, y tu maldito "petticoat"

**Sinopsis: **Ella quería esconderse y a su secreto bajo un mar de sal, y él... bueno él solo quería quitarle la maldita falda que rozaba sus rodillas.

**Clasificación: M**, debido a lenguaje altisonante, deje de violencia y tensión sexual (nada explicito).

**Nota de autora: **Then, OCC, A LOT, o al menos eso creo, pero luego estará justificado (?)(No la verdad es que no), solo explicare el porque de esa Levy tan fuera de sí. Disfrute escribir este cap, aunque creo que me fui un poco, (un buen) por las ramas. But anyway, no los agobio más. *Les suelta el cap*, PD. No, no durara muchos capitulos, a lo mejor solo dos o tres más. (Así que respiren tranquilos). Gracias por sus reviews. A todas esas gentes lindas: **Honey Maaka, lanfan Hawkeye, lamoco 13 **y lo lindos anónimos.

**Aclaración: **No, Fairy Tail no me perteneces, nada.

* * *

**El amor a primera vista solo es lujuria disfrazada**

_[See now honey, Bite hard]_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Levy tenía una rutina.

Rutina que cumplía con creces, que todos sabían, _"Escuela–Biblioteca–Casa" _y punto.

De esos tres lugares la McGarden no podía pasar. Excepto alguna ocasión especial, como una fiesta en el Karaoke o ir a ver una película de terror al cine, a Levy nunca la verías fuera de esos tres lugares.

O eso hacía creer a todos.

Pues entre esos guiones la McGarden tenía lugares secretos, como si se tratara de una casa del árbol cuando eres chico y juegas a las escondidas.

Solo que bueno, en su caso el lugar era el departamento de Gajeel, y sí, jugaban igual... bueno solo que, cosas más interesantes que esconderse por varios segundos dirían ellos.

En vez de estar leyendo un libro de romance barato o de metafísica como todos creerían, Levy observaba el cuarto de paredes ocres, acostada de espaldas en una cama desordenada, cubierta por una sabana azul que se le pegaba a la piel por el sudor reciente.

Levy podría jurar que las paredes de esa habitación la observaban con algo semejante a la decepción, al igual que el techo que parecía querer decirle: "_¡Mierda siempre lo mismo, solo saben tener sexo como conejos!"._

Ella solo los ignoraba, diciéndose a si misma que estaba volviéndose cada día un poquito más paranoica y loca (escuchar paredes y techos parlantes era clara muestra de ello).

Cerro sus ojos intentando que fueran un apagador y pudiera en su caso sofocar a sus pensamientos desvariados. (Dejar de imaginar que la pared tenía ojos y el techo boca podría ser un buen comienzo).

―¿Qué tanto piensas enana loca? ―Hasta Gajeel le confirmaba su temprana demencia.

―Nada importante. ―Se guardó los insultos bajo su lengua, estaba cansada hasta para pensar.

¿Y quien no lo estaría?, si llevaban casi dos horas encerrados en esa habitación. Y no, no se pusieron a estudiar arduamente para el examen de textos políticos y sociales II de la próxima semana.

―Siempre me he preguntado, ¿Como puedes ser tan inteligente con un cerebro así de pequeño? ―Él hablaba en un tono de absoluta concentración (fingido claro esta), incluso se llevó una mano al mentón para completar su actuación.

―No estoy de humor para soportarte. ―Levy giró su cuerpo y hundió su rostro en la única almohada de algodón extra suave; ella se había encargado de traerla (pues estaba cansada de los cojines-piedras que Gajeel usaba).

―Vaya, ¿Te pasó algo?, no me digas no te pusieron una calificación excelente, o te ganaron alguno de esos aburridos libros. ―Levy solo respiró fuerte-fuerte, tratando que el oxigeno pasara por el tejido de la tela, para así no tener que levantar la cara y tener que ver la sonrisota de burla exagerada de Gajeel.

O a su cuerpo bien-bien desarrollado y calentarse otra vez.

Levy apretó sus párpados paliduchos llenos de pestañas curvas y gruesas con la intención que le explotaran los ojos y así jamas, nunca más volver a ver a Gajeel.

Pero supo que sus ojos no eran el punto clave del problema cuando sintió unos dedos acariciar la piel desnuda de su espalda.

Trato de hablar, pero la almohada extra suave se tragaba sus palabras y las vomitaba distorsionadas, haciéndolas carecer de significado alguno, llegando solo como murmullos para él que se entretenía con la delicada linea de la espina dorsal.

Y es que Gajeel era un boleto directo al placer (al infierno también) ¿Como podías negarte a no ir?

Levy en ese momento supo que era imposible... otra vez.

Pero en lugar de escucharse el gemido reprimido de la chica se escucho una canción _pop_ pasada de moda.

―¡Mi celular! ―Ella se levanto de la cama como un pequeño conejo asustadizo, se aventó a la olvidada maleta azul de la esquina, rebuscando entre sus cientos de cosas el celular de tapa amarilla y dijes de corazones plásticos.

Lo encontró y lo abrió, _"Lucy" _rezaba en la pantalla con letras digitales de color blanco, suspiró y volteó a ver al chico que tenía ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, ella le indicó con el dedo silencio y con la mirada: "_Si dejas que Lucy te escuche te corto la lengua y algo más..."._ Gajeel razonó que era mejor distraerse con los susurros del techo.

―¡Hola Lu! ―Él creía que la enana tenía un hechizo-mágico-maldito para cambiar de actitud tan rápidamente, (pensaba igual con burla que tal vez se lo dieron los duendes por que la habían confundido con uno de ellos).

Mientras Levy cuchichiaba casi con parsimonia, Gajeel se distraía recordando como habían acabado en tal... bueno _"¿relación?"_, al carajo, no sabía con exactitud que eran.

La volvió a mirar, concentrándose en los colchones rosados llamados labios que se movían como si tuvieran vida propia.

Si la misma noche que la conoció lo hipnotizo con esos mismo labios, con esa misma cadera y con sus ojos caramelo.

Sonrió de lado.

Vaya que si, tanto que esa noche terminaron exactamente en una cama de motel barato.

Y por alguna razón empezó a recordar el cuando la conoció.

**...**

A Gajeel no le pegaban los disfraces, ¡Por el amor a su sanidad!, ¡Gajeel odiaba los disfraces!

Y es que no exageraba, una vez tuvo arcadas en una convención de _anime/manga_, en donde fue obligado a ir por su tan _"considerado amigo" _de Natsu (un maldito adicto al _"hentai"_ si le preguntaban).

Regresando al punto, Gajeel no le encontraba ni la pizca de interesante a eso de disfrazarse (o _"hacer cosplay"_ como decía el idiota de Natsu emocionado).

―¡Tienes que ir Gajeel! ¡No se que haré si no vas! ¡¿Que hará Juvia si no vas?! ―Gajeel estaba al punto de ebullición de la frustración total.

Juvia tenía horas, HORAS, picándo con voz chillante a la poquedad de su alma que tenía que ir a la fiesta de disfraces por motivo de hallowen de Lucy, que sería genial, que todos irían, que ella se encargaba de su disfraz, y que como era noche si le daba miedo ella se quedaba a dormir con él.

Eso último fue lo más estúpido y Gajeel no pudo más.

―¡Mierda iré ¡Pero solo un momento! ¡Hola y adiós! ¡¿Entendido?! ¡Ah, y nada de quedarte en mi casa, la ultima vez inundaste el jodido baño y mi padre me hecho la bronca a mí!, ¡A MI! ―Le bramó con toda la intención de estallar los tímpanos de la Loxar que fue inmune y lo abrazó al cuello casi ahogándolo.

Ella se soltó y él respiro recuperando la tonelada de oxigeno previamente robada por la chica que sacó de su maleta una bolsa dudosa de color negro.

"_¿Y si trae restos de un cadáver?"_, y no, no le pareció una idea tan descabellada pues su amiga, a su juicio no estaba del todo cuerda. (_"Una jodida loca" _ciertamente).

―¡Como sabía que dirías que sí! ¡Mira! ―Juvia sacó lo que fuera de la bolsa negra, que para decepción/alivió de Gajeel no era una mano podrida o un tajo de carne humana.

Pero de todas formas quiso morir.

Si, quiso morir cuando vio que la chica sacó un traje completo de vampiro.

Un vampiro con problemas de feminidad excesiva al parecer, pues la camisa blanca estaba echa de volantes más acentuados de los que cualquier vestido promedio.

―Juvia, solo te lo diré una vez... ¡No pienso ir de un puto vampiro gay! ―Gajeel tiró el traje impecable de las manos de la chica al suelo donde esta lo recogió con las mejillas infladas y el entrecejo triste.

―Me costo conseguirlo en tu talla, además no es gay, se vera genial en ti, tu ojos combinan perfectamente ―declaró extendiendo la capa negra y gruesa.

―¿Mis ojos? ―preguntó por pura inercia. (Y que se golpeó mentalmente por eso)

―Si, según los vampiros tienes los ojos rojos cuando tienen sed... sed de sangre de bellas y frágiles doncellas ―Juvia montó su actuación con voz tétrica y pseudo mímicas con la capa cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

Gajeel quedo en silencio viendo con incredulidad diluida en sus pupilas a la chica.

Silencio.

Y...

―Te vas a la mierda tú, tu traje, y tu leyenda sacada de novela juvenil barata.―Gajeel empujó a la chica a la puerta de salida en medio de reclamos y sollozos de su amiga de la infancia.

Pero casi al llegar esta se abrió y mostró a una figura alta, con clase, de cabellos largos y lacios color azabache, con ojos del mismo símil que Gajeel.

―¡Tío Metallica! ―Juvia se aventó al señor que la abrazó con aparente felicidad (solo visible por la media sonrisa impregnada en su rostro).

Gajeel rodó los ojos, _"solo esto me faltaba para completar el cuadro, mi padre". _Dio media vuelta y se aventó en el sofá sin importarle la presencia de su progenitor.

―Vaya, si no fuera por que Juvia esta aquí ya hubiera empezado a reventarte con los golpes que mereces por no recibir a tu padre como se merece. ―No era un secreto que Gajeel y su padre no llevaban una relación muy amena.

―Ya, como si Juvia nunca hubiera visto lo mal padre que eres. ―Metalica suspiró aire caliente, Juvia mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de lo más parecido a un padre e ideó un plan completamente lleno de malicia (ignorando la tensión en el aire que se cargaban los dos Redfox).

―¡Tío! ¿Dejarías ir a Gajeel a una fiesta de disfraces?, es que no quiero ir sola, es de noche, Juvia tendría miedo, además que Gajeel se lo merece por sus notas y...

―¡NO! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Te dije que te largaras! ―Gajeel se levantó como un resorte ante tal comentario.

―Pero Gajeel, ya hasta tengo tu disfraz. ―Juvia tenía en los bordes de los ojos lagrimas traviesas para convencer a su testarudo mejor amigo.

Mientras tanto, Metallica veía la escena con una sonrisa de maldad y...

"_Eso le enseñara a respetar a su padre"_

_**...**_

No creía su suerte.

Su maldita, re-maldita suerte.

¡Por qué a él!

Si, a él que solo pedía un padre normal, esos que te castigaban quitándote los permisos o dinero, que te decían con voz raposa y cólera; _"Y un carajo, yo te limpie la mierda de pequeño, haces lo que digo y es no"._

Pero no.

No, y no diez mil veces, a Gajeel le tocaba el padre que para torturar su existencia lo dejaba hacer lo que le placiera a su amiga de la infancia.

Como esa vez hace cinco años cuando lo obligó a subirse con Juvia a la montaña rusa sabiendo claramente que tenía nauseas por el helado multicolor (también forzado por ella a comer), y claro terminó en un Gajeel vomitando apenas poner un pie en el suelo, ante la risa y el flash de la cámara de su progenitor.

O de esa vez, la peor, cuando fue timado por su padre para que Juvia lo acompañara a comprar ropa interior, ¿¡Para que demonios quería que Juvia lo acompañara a comprar algo así!?, no era una maldita mujer, el elegía el primer paquete en gris, blanco y negro de boxers y se largaba.

Todavía soñaba con desdicha la cara de las personas pasmadas al ver a la chica pasar por su cara los calzoncillos de diseños ridículos, preguntándole cual le gustaba más, ¡ah y como olvidar que luego Juvia lo arrastró a que la acompañara a comprar la ropa interior de ella!

Paró las memorias. Eran demasiado bochornosas para soportarlo.

―¿Te estas divirtiendo Gajeel? ―habló Juvia ofreciéndole un vaso de refresco con hielos flotantes en su interior, el chico la miro deseando que la cabeza llena de hebras azules explotara enfrente de él y poder largarse de una buena vez.

―¿Tú que crees? ―exclamó arrebatando el vaso de la fina mano y engullendo el liquido azucarado de un jalón.

―No seas así, mira que Natsu vino, podrías hablar con él, además que Lucy me dijo que me presentaría a unos amigos. ―Ella se llevó su propia bebida a la boca.

―Pues más le vale que sus amigos sean la mar de interesantes, porque si no es así, me voy, me voy y me valdrá un comino si sales violada. ―Juvia le dio un golpe al estomago con fingido llanto, y fue bastante fuerte, tanto que le sacó el aire a Gajeel que la maldijo en silencio.

―¡Oh Juvia, Gajeel ahí están! ―Gajeel divisó a una chica con traje de; _"¿Que mierda se supone que es? ¿Una enfermera? ¿¡Desde cuando coño las enfermeras usan ligeros y corsés blancos!?", _pero cayó en la cuenta que era Lucy cuando se acercó más.

―¡Lucy! ¿Como estás? ―saludo enérgicamente Juvia, muy al contrario del _"si lo que sea" _de Gajeel.

―¡Muy bien!, gracias, oye pero que disfraz te cargas, ¡Una sensual _gothic lolita_!, si no ligas hoy es que todos aquí tienen vendas en los ojos.―_"O aprecian su vida"_ razonó él de cabellos dispersos cuando Lucy le dio el elogio a su amiga

―¡Hey Gray! ¡Ven de una vez! ―Lucy le pareció gritar al aire.

―Ya, que aquí estoy ―La voz era pastosa y plana. Gajeel de inmediato, antes que pudiera decir _"hola"_, ya le tenía cierta antipatía al chaval.

Gajeel se dio media vuelta al notar que le pusieron tanta atención como a una pared, además que Juvia parecía encandilada con el tipo disfrazado de _"Un lobo desahuciado al parecer"._

Se dirigía a su prematura libertad cuando sintió un golpe en el pecho, seguido de un _"lo siento, no te vi"_ y la humedad de un liquido esparcirse por su camisa afeminada.

Bajo la mirada.

Y dos pares de ojos se encontraron.

Y...

A la mierda el amor a primera vista.

Lo que ellos sintieron fue pura Lujuria.

Gajeel con sus ojos filosos, Levy con su_ "Mierda, si esa falda fuera un centímetro más corta le veo la braga"_, y de nuevo él con _"¿Tendrá más perforaciones...? ¿Y si tiene alguno en..."_, y de nuevo ella con su corsee negro que apretaba su costilla, pechos y dignidad. Y es que él otra vez, con su capa negra que le daba un toque elegante, ¡y por dios ella con los guantes translucidos y seductores hasta los codos!.

Ella le pidió disculpas, él solo soltó un _"da igual"_ con la boca, pues sus ojos intentaba ver más allá de la tela negra que cubría (lo poco que cubría) el cuerpecito de la mujer. Y Levy se daba cuenta, pero oh joder que se sentía bien las mariposas revoloteando en su vientre calurosamente, no quería dejarlas ir, _no las dejaría ir._

Ambos platicaron , o lo intentaron, el volumen de la música era intenso y interrumpía a las palabras dejándolas sin sentido.

Gajeel entonces hizo el primer movimiento susurrando en el oído de la chica que si quería salir a tomar aire y conversar mejor. Y por Juvia, que si ella lo hubiera visto lo agarra a besos y abrazos por ser social e intentar ligar por primera vez en su existencia.

Y entonces...

Unos bellos pechos redondos se le pusieron en frente, suficiente distracción para dejar de recordar, pero antes que pudiera decir: _"buena vista",_ una playera negra fue estampada en su no refinado rostro.

―¡Gajeel!, ¡rápido, vístete que viene Natsu! ¡Me lo dijo Lucy! ¡Me comento que salió hace más de veinte minutos rumbo a tú casa! ―Levy estaba alterada, alteradisima diría Gajeel puesto que se ponía el sostén a velocidad Luz y tiritaba como desquiciada.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó aún no captando.

―¡Gajeel! ¡Voy a pasar! ―Fue la voz de Natsu.

Y...

"_**Oh mierda"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Then... creo que esta más largo que él primer capitulo.

_Términos_

_[See now honey, Bite hard] - Mira ahora cariño, muerde duro_

_ Gh__othic lolita - Las Lolita enfatizan en la ropa estilo Victoriana y Edwardiana y en ocasiones tratando de imitar el aspecto de las muñecas victorianas de porcelana, si de wikipedia, creo que ya sabran como son. Y si no, bueno acuerdense del vestido que uso Erza en el concurso antes de que Ever la pusiera como piedra, más o menos así._

¿Review? Anda dejame uno bonito (?)

¡bye-bye!


	3. Suppermasive Black Hole

**Titulo: **Tú, y tu maldito "petticoat"

**Sinopsis: **Ella quería esconderse y a su secreto bajo un mar de sal, y él... bueno él solo quería quitarle la maldita falda que rozaba sus rodillas.

**Clasificación: M**, debido a lenguaje altisonante, deje de violencia y tensión sexual (nada explicito).

**Nota de autora: ***Les lanza clichés y Occ*, ok not, pero tengo que aclarar que tengo una relación odio-amor con los clichés, depende de como los uses pueden ser genial (pero la mayoría de las veces no). BTW. Les traigo otro capitulo en donde mi inspiración al fin hizo acto de presencia y pude terminarlo sin problemas, o algo así. Mi limite ya esta puesto, ya tengo la historia finalmente compuesta en mi cabeza... (solo falta que me digne a escribirla LOL). Aún asi pido perdón por si hay Occ, como es AU, bueno entendían que sus actitudes son un _poco_ diferente.

Como siempre, gracias y gracias forever and ever a sus reviews. En especial a** Honey Maaka, lamoco13, fanatico z, lanfan Hawkeye & solanco**, gracias por comentar y soportar esta historia tan loca.

PD. Los nombres de los capítulos en el indice son las canciones que me inspiraron. That.

**Aclaración: **No, Fairy Tail no me perteneces, nada.

* * *

**Nunca**

_[Oh baby don't you know I suffer?]_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Si Levy no hubiera estado en esa situación hubiese creído que los ojos de Natsu se le iban a ir rodando como _rompemuelas_ por lo grandes que eran y que después se le meterían a la boca por lo estiradisima que estaba la ultima.

Por que bueno, oh, esta para Natsu era obvio que ellos dos acaban de tener sexo, porque vamos, ¿Qué otra actividad con dos personas desnudas en la cama harían?, además el chico no era de mucho pensar y llego a la conclusión más lógica.

Y Gajeel, bueno él solo le lanzaba una mirada llena de navajas venenosas a su amigo, preguntándose el porque rayos su padre le permitía a medio mundo (dígase Juvia y el presente) tener llaves del departamento.

Se quedaron viendo en un aplastante silencio hasta que se escucharon unos pasos afuera de la habitación.

―¡Oye Natsu! ¿Esta Gajeel ahí? ―La voz era la misma pastosa y plana de siempre que se traía Gray en la garganta.

Tanto Levy como Gajeel miraron al Dragneel con: _"Dices algo y tú mañana no ves la puta luz del sol"_, y que el pobre desgraciado tragó profundo queriendo llevarse de paso sus cuerdas vocales al estomago para que estas no empezaran a gritar: _"¡Gajeel y Levy son novios!, ¡Gajeel y Levy se besan!, ¡Gajeel y Levy se tocan-tocan! sus partes" _con tono infantil.

―No, no, ¿Como crees eso posible?, _pff,_ Gajeel en su departamento, por favor. ―Levy atinó solo a pegarse con la punta de las yemas la frente debido a la estupidez que acababa de pronunciar el Dragneel.

―Bueno, dejate de tonterías, ¿Esta o no está?, tenemos que ir por Elfman. ―Y, y que los pasos de Gray se escuchaban de nuevo y más cerca.

A Natsu se le pegó la lengua, Gajeel ya divisaba la Katana que él mismo presente le regalo en su cumpleaños pasado, ahora para fines nada agradables, y Levy, bueno ella se encajaba las uñas en la muñeca derecha de la desesperación y para no gritar.

―¡No-no vengas que no está!, ¡Ve tú por Elfman! ¡El cabrón seguro se rajara si no vamos a verlo! ¡Yo me quedare esperando al grandisimo idiota de Gajeel! ―Bien, la ofensa final obviamente estuvo de más.

Levy tuvo que atinar a meterle los dedos a la boca de Gajeel, para que no bramara y no arruinara aún mucho más la situación haciendo que además Gray se enterara.

―Oye imbécil, creo que no te escucharon en la otra cuadra, ¡Deja de gritar!, de acuerdo, de paso iré con Cana a preguntarle si tiene vodka. ―Así se cerró la puerta de entrada el Fullbuster que ni siquiera en sus sueños más bizarros imaginaría que no solo Natsu le mintió (con lo malo que era), si no además que Gajeel y Levy llevaban una _relación _escondida a espalda de todos.

Todos en esa habitación de paredes parlantes relajaron los hombros y respiraron como si acabaran de nacer otra vez.

Levy se cubrió con la sabana, ya que solo había tenido el tiempo suficiente de ponerse el sostén de amarillo que Gajeel tanto odiaba (el cual arrancaba de los pechos de la McGarden apenas se lo veía puesto).

―Natsu te juro que si dices algo yo mismo te entierro la katana en el cráneo, y te aseguro que la próxima vez que te encuentren sera solo a tus pedazos en una bolsa negra en el fondo de mar, ¿captas? ―Advirtió con una mirada helada como agujas de jeringas (oh y con lo que Natsu odiaba las agujas y las inyecciones).

Natsu solo se llevó una mano atrás del cuello dudoso, se jaló los cabellos rosas tantito para que el dolor lo hicieran pensar en algo racional.

―Tsk, y a mi que, si se la pasan teniendo sexo es su problema no el mio, haya ambos si quieren decir algo, yo solo vine a avisarte que ya tenemos que irnos. ―Y sí, la voz de Natsu fluía en el espacio como lo más relajado, pero por dentro solo deseaba salir vivo de ese maldito cuarto con olor a situación incomoda y sudor sexual.

Mismamente Natsu se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta con cautela, viendo de reojo que la Katana siguiera arriba de la cabecera de la cama.

Gajeel suspiró, dirigió su mirada a la pequeña que sorbía y lloraba de la vergüenza. El chasqueó la lengua molesto.

― Déjalo, no es para tanto, es Natsu, lo olvidara para mañana, ni siquiera puede recordar su dirección, y vive ahí desde que nació. ―Se termino de vestir, ignorando a la mujer hecha bola en su cama, ¿Por qué tenía que exagerar tanto las cosas? esa mujer que lo volvía loco, literalmente.

Levy por su parte se perdía en pensamientos fatalistas, es que era obvio que Natsu era un lengua larga, es más podía apostar que estaba ya hablándole a Lucy o a Erza por celular contándole de su _"increible"_ descubrimiento.

―Iré con el idiota, no le diré nada, cierra cuando te vayas.

Era oficial, la McGarden odiaba su vida, levantó el rostro y posó sus ojos en la espalda de Gajeel que desapareció detrás de la puerta, parecía tan tranquilo y hasta hastiado, de cierta manera le causo un sentimiento de tristeza y recelo, ¿No le importaba ni un poco que dirán sus amigos?, o tal vez... ¿No le interesaba ella ni un poco?

Negó en su mente, acordaran que lo sea que fueran no era nada más que sexo.

Chasqueó la lengua en resignación y se puso a recordar la fatídica noche.

Y todo había sido por ese maldito... nunca

**...**

Levy se miraba en el espejo con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

―No puedes estar hablando en serio Lucy. ―La rubia le alzaba un pulgar en aprobación a su comentario.

―Por supuesto que sí, mira que me costo caro, además no tienes otro traje, lo usas o lo usas, ¿captas? ―comentó atándose en dos coletas el cabello.

Levy suspiró derrotada, ¿Por qué su amiga no podía ser de ropa más... _discreta_?

Ese corsé negro le apretaba el torso, le levantaba el pecho haciéndolo ver un poco más grande (cosa que inconscientemente agradecía), pero luego, ¡Esa falda!, ¡Ni siquiera era una falda!, era solo un retazo de tela que apenas cubría lo suficiente para no dejar todo al aire.

Camino un poco, los tacones de plataforma no estaban tan mal... y bueno la verdad es que solo con el gorro uno podría decir que era el _"disfraz" _de una bruja y no el de una sexo servidora.

Pegó su frente en el espejo.

―Si me acosan es tu culpa...

―Ese es el punto.

Levy infló sus mejillas, ¿Cuando dejaría Lucy de sofocarla con todo eso de tener una relación?, ella estaba feliz así como era, la única compañía que quería eran sus libros de Allan Poe y de H.P Lovecraft.

La Heartifilia se colocó junto a ella, la tomó por lo hombros y le sonrío con su fila de dientes impecables.

―Vamos, hoy quiero que termines con la bolsa llena de números telefónicos, tal vez conozcas a un chico lindo, tú sabes, que le guste leer y use lentes. ―La de cabello azul sonrío de costado, bueno tal vez un chico así no estaría nada mal.

―De acuerdo Lu, pero te advierto que a lo mucho que llegare sera a beber soda con alguno.

―Eso dices ahora, nunca se sabe... ¿¡Que tal si terminas besándote con alguno!? ―Dramatizó la rubia zarandeando a su mejor amiga que solo atinó a reir.

―No digas tonterías Lu, nunca, nunca terminaría haciendo algo así.

De improviso la puerta se abrió con un portazo que retumbo en las paredes, era nada menos que Cana Alberona junto con su disfraz de policía puesto que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

―¿Quien dijo nunca?, eso no existe en mi vocabulario chicas sexys .―Lucy suspiró divertida, Levy rió quedito, Cana se aventó a la cama y abrazó al panda de ojos viscos que se regodeaba de vivir en la cama de la rubia.

―Le decía a Levy que debería divertirse hoy y no se, ligar un poco, a esta edad es sano. ―Levy infló las mejillas indignada, ella no necesitaba_ "ligar"_ para divertirse.

―Exacto, hoy fijo que no llego a casa queridas ―Tanto Levy como Lucy se sonrojaron y abrieron sus bocas por tal declaración, la de cabello café rodó los ojos divertida.

―¡Oh vamos! ¡Es broma! ¡No pongan esas caras! ¡La vida es corta y la noche es larga! ―Cana aventó al panda y se paró para colocar ambos brazos en los hombros de las chicas.

―Además tú Lucy ya vi el coqueteo que te traes con el Dragneel ―Levy abrió la boca como una "o" ¡Lucy no le había dicho nada!

―¿¡Es cierto Lu!?

―¡No! ¡No!, soló hemos salido al cine... como tres veces... y... ¡Solo somos amigos! ―Cana rió, eso era negación en su estado más puro.

―¿Vez Levy pequeña?, necesitas un chico. ―La del disfraz de bruja se soltó del agarre.

―No, nunca necesitare a un chico que solo me quitara el tiempo y querrá cosas pervertidas conmigo, todo son así. ―Se cruzó de brazos alzando con algo de soberbia su cara.

Cana sonrió de lado, ese nunca era un _reto_.

―Eso dices, imaginate... ― cambió el tono de voz a uno sensual―. Un desconocido, nunca lo volverás a ver, ¿Que harías con él?, no creo que a platicar.

A Levy se le colorearon las mejillas en vergüenza, por alguna razón la idea sonaba... ¿Atractiva?, mierda, las escenas de los libros de Erza se le colaban en las neuronas activando la velocidad en su torrente sanguíneo.

Se miró de reojo en el espejo, podría lograrlo con ese traje... tal vez. _"¡No! ¡¿Que estoy pensando?!"_, sintió calor en el cuerpo, iría al baño a remojarse la cara o mejor tomaría agua o si no arruinaría el estúpido maquillaje.

―Olvídalo, ¡NUNCA pasaría! ―Se fue del cuarto dejando a una confundida rubia y una emocionada Cana.

**...**

Levy apretaba el vaso de soda roja fosforescente con fuerza, caminaba por todo el lugar, el ruido la fastidiaba y tanto calor empezaba a marearla.

Bueno había platicado con algunos chicos, todos parecían interesados en ella, hasta que bueno, se daban cuenta de Lucy, una chica vestida de _lolita_ que no conocía o cualquier otra chica _"más buena". _Solo uno había platicado más pero se desencanto cuando la chica solo platicaba de libros y autores que en su vida había escuchado.

Levy maldijo su cuerpo pseudo desarrollado y a las hormonas de los hombres que solo buscaban un par de tetas enormes, estaba tan ensimismada consigo misma que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien.

Alzó la mirada diciendo un lo siento por haber derramado su refresco en el torso de la persona.

Y lo vio.

A ese par de ojos rojos queriendo ver debajo del corsé y el retazo de falda.

Y entonces...

Supo de inmediato que la única que no llegaría a casa sería ella.

**...**

Una llamada en su celular la despertó de su ensoñación, dejo que la llamaran otra vez y se dignó a contestar todavía apesadumbrada.

―¿Bueno? ―habló con voz de _"si no es importante cuelgo"._

―_¡Levy! ¡Oh por Dios, tienes que venir! ¡YA! _―Se le fue la voz y se le hizo un nudo a la garganta, ¿Ya sabía? ¡Tan rápido , ¡Ella misma le iba a enterrar la katana a Dragneel cuando lo viera!

―Lucy-cy yo...

―¡Nada de _"yo"_! ¡Es grave! ¡Esto esta JODIDAMENTE grave!

―No-no es para tan-to

―¡De que hablas! ¡QUÉ ERZA ESTE EMBARAZADA SI ES PARA TANTO!

"_**¿Eh?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

LOL, les advertí del cliché del final, pero creanme nada que ver... ¿o sí?, solo sepan que no puedo hacer esto angst, es todo lo que diré. (o no mucho), ya luego sabrán, pero no pondré Gerza, solo sera como mención. So no se preocupen que esto completamente Gale.

Términos que de seguro ya sabrán, pero si las dudas siguen...

_[Oh baby don't you know I suffer?] - ¿Oh nena no sabes que sufro?_

_Rompemuelas - Dulce en forma de esfera, y si esta duro, por ello el nombre._

_Katana - Sable japones, (tipico de anime y medio de acción)._

_Allan Poe y H.P Lovecraft. - autores de historias de terror, que amodoro (?)._

Y bueno si se me barrio alguno uno googlenlo.

bye-bye!


	4. Friday night

**Titulo: **Tú, y tu maldito "petticoat"

**Sinopsis: **Ella quería esconderse y a su secreto bajo un mar de sal, y él... bueno él solo quería quitarle la maldita falda que rozaba sus rodillas.

**Clasificación: **M, debido a lenguaje altisonante (mucho de hecho), deje de violencia y tensión sexual (nada explicito).

**Nota de autora: **Lo se mucho tiempo, btw, espero disfruten todo el OCC que hay. (pardon). Tengo como meta solo dos capítulos más, se ha extendido mucho de hecho. *cries*

**¡Gracias mil por sus reviews! **Sin ellos no continuaba esto ;u;, también a los que han puesto en favoritos la historia o les llega la alerta, muchas gracias por soportar y leer esta loca historia.

**Aclaración: **No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todo a Hiro Mashima sensei.

* * *

**Las pruebas de embarazo son unos objetos siniestros**

_[If__ you're gonna play with fire then you're gonna get burned__]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

En definitiva no era lo que esperaba.

Imaginaba algo más...

―¡QUE NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA HIJAS DE SU CH- ―Una cinta aislante gruesa y gris fue puesta a la fuerza encima de la boca de la Scarlet que se revolvía como gusano esmirriado, amordazada en una silla cualquiera de la casa de Cana Alberona que sonreía maliciosamente jugando con sus dedos la cinta.

Bien, Levy en primera esperaba un escenario desolador, digno de telenovela con horario estelar, una Erza llena de lagrimas preguntándose el típico _"¿Que debo hacer?" _paradigmático, a su lado una Lucy sobando con cariño y parsimonia su espalda con actitud positiva con el más típico _"todo va a salir bien"_ escrito en su frente. Cana gritando injurias al padre del bebé no nato y Juvia pasándole un pañuelo de seda a Erza para que se secara las lagrimas de tristeza y decepción de un futuro no previsto.

―¡Erza! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Queremos ayudarte! ¿¡Por qué no confías en nosotras!? ―La voz era entre berrinche y enojo, pertenecía a Lucy que se situaba enfrente de la aludida que tenía la cara roja de la furia, así como su cabello alborotado.

―Erza-san solo queremos lo mejor para tí y para tu hijo ―exclamó una melancólica Juvia que sostenía entre sus brazos un maleta deportiva de color gris oscuro.

―Ven querida te explicaremos este circo. ―Fue Cana que agarró por los hombros a una pasmada Levy que no entendía nada y fijaba su atención en las cuerdas y cintas que restringían a la pelirroja a la silla (Con cuidado de no apretar su vientre claro está).

―Juvia las pruebas ―habló Cana señalando con su indice la maleta.

―¡En-en seguida! ―Juvia se apresuró y sacó de la maleta una bolsa plástica y una cajita blanca.

―Antes que nada, aclaremos que esto solo confirma nuestras sospechas, ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que veía a Erza muy pálida?, o cuando dejo su pastel de fresa... SU JODIDO PASTEL DE FRESAS. ―Levy afirmó con la cabeza enérgicamente, aunque realmente no comprendía mucho, solo se preguntaba así misma como coño pudieron amordazar a Erza. A ERZA.

―Si exacto, ayer cuando fuimos con Mirajane a comprar unas blusas que están de infarto, porque hubieras visto la de azul eléctrico con las ray-

―¡Cana! ¡No te desvíes! ―interrumpió Lucy molesta.

―A sí, el punto es que ¡Se nos desmayo!, lo bueno es que el guardia, (que estaba buenísimo por cierto), nos ayudo, además Erza se levantó casi de enseguida, le insistimos que fuéramos al medicó pero no quiso, se excusó con que no había comido y así. ―La morocha palmeaba la cabeza de la Scarlet que abría los ojos con las corneas repletas de venitas rojas, Levy pensó que explotarían en cualquier momento y que rayos a ella no le gustaba limpiar restos humanos.

―Pues Cana me hablo ayer preocupada ¿Entiendes?, y pues me comentó lo que sucedido y también mis sospechas, y pues hablamos a Juvia y ella nos dijo algo ―narró Lucy dándole la palabra con los ojos a una nerviosa hasta los poros Juvia.

―A-si Juvia vio ayer algo... era Jellal, el novio de Erza, que no es tan guapo como Gray-sama pero aún así se mantiene, él intentaba acercarse a Erza pero ella lo evitaba, parecía triste, de seguro el pobre no sabe como decirle a Erza que si quiere a su hijo, no-no se como Erza no quiere tener a su pequeño bebé y-y ―Empezó a llorar dramáticamente ante la mirada atónita de la de cabellos azules claros.

―Tranquila Juvia haremos de cambiar de opinión a este ser sin corazón. ―La tranquilizaba Lucy abrazándola efusivamente.

―Monstruo... ―Susurró Cana con los ojos en rendijilla clavándolos en una Erza que intentaba por todo lo habido y por haber zafarse de esas incomoda cuerdas y de la humillación impuesta por sus supuestas amigas.

Levy sabía que Erza gritaba algo desde hace rato, pero no que, pues distorsionado por la cinta era solo un: _"¡**LAS**H B**VOY** DJFDHF**A**O**MATAR**DDJ¡". _Tal vez, (y así era por supuesto) sus amigas exageraban la situación.

―¿Pero están completamente seguras?, Es decir como es que suponen que es un embarazo y no se cansancio o anemia tal vez, ¿Y como que no lo quiere tener? ―Exclamó la McGarden, que la verdad deseaba quedar bien con Erza para que no la matara como a las demás al segundo que lograra desatarse.

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Juvia enseña! ―Comandó la rubia como un general a Juvia que alzó la mano en saludo militar, _"Se les esta yendo la mano en esta paranoia"_ pensó Levy pero al ver de nuevo las cosas se quedo helada.

―¿Eso-o don-de estaba-a? ―Un hilo de voz salió de la boca de la pequeña.

―Lo se impactante, pues estas _cosas_ se encontraban nada menos que en esta maleta ―Lucy alzó la maleta deportiva gris oscuro que antes reposaba en brazos de Juvia.

―Exacto nena, y esa maleta es nada menos que de Jellal.

―¿De-de Jellal? ¿Como-o saben eso-o? ―pronunció Levy tartamudeando pávida.

―La misma Erza nos los dijo, la sacó del casillero de Jellal pues nos comentó que quería darle un sorpresa, algo así de esconder ahí su regalo de aniversario, así que sacó las cosas llegando aquí y...

―¡Salio esto! ―Lucy agitó las _cosas_ en al aire como maracas en una mano y de la otra colgaba la maleta.

―Erza se alteró y la sentamos en la silla, luego pues solo empezó a maldecir a Jerall y su estirpe, así que aprovechamos y la amarramos para prevenir un asesinato preconcebido en primer grado de su ya no tan novio.

Un aire de incredulidad recorrió la sala. Erza se agitaba como nunca, Juvia lloraba en silencio, Lucy agitaba las cosas/maracas y Cana miraba de mala manera a la Scarlet.

―¿¡Y como-mo rayos creyeron-ron que estaba embaraza-da por esas cosas!? ―estalló Levy aún pálida quitándole los objetos a Lucy en un arrebato.

―Pues es obvio...¿no?, el estado físico, el desmayo, el que haya insultado a Jerall diciéndole que hacían esas cosa ahí, de seguro Erza no quería que quedara prueba alguna y le mandó a Jerall que las botara pero al parecer se le olvidó ―pronunció Cana que se encogió de hombros, Lucy afirmó con la cabeza y Juvia igual.

Levy no sabía que hacer, tenía las cosas en la mano, la incredulidad se le salia por todo el cuerpo en sudor frío.

―¡Lo ves cierto!, ¡Una prueba de embarazo usada! Y luego... ―Lucy se puso roja como tomate maduro, Cana se llevó la palma a la cara.

―No seas infantil, dilo, condones, _c-o-n-d-o-n-e-s_, nada del otro mundo, además de que la prueba es positiva eso nos dice que en efecto estos chicos _se han comido la torta antes de receso~_ ―comentó la morocha con un tono burlón.

Levy ponía su mejor cara de _poker_ aunque no lo lograba mucho por como temblaba ya que estaba cien por ciento segura que Erza no estaba embarazada ni de coña.

Posó sus ojos en la cara hinchada y roja de Erza, luego en la prueba de embarazo_ positiva_ y los _c-o-n-d-o-n-e-s_ en su mano y al final en la maleta deportiva gris oscuro.

Esa maleta no era de Jellal.

Era de Gajeel.

**...**

Natsu caminaba nervioso, juntó a un parecer _"como si nada"_ Gajeel que fruncía el ceño más de la cuenta, el Dragneel se tronaba los dedos de manera constante y miraba casi permanentemente de reojo al Redfox que estaba fastidiado.

MUY fastidiado.

Gajeel suspiró, si seguía un segundo más escuchando a los huesos de Natsu re-acomodarse se lanzaría del puente más próximo o mejor aún lo lanzaría a él.

―Si quieres decir alg-

―¡OH POR DIOS! ¡TIENES SEXO CON LEVY! ¡S-E-X-O! ¡¿COMO LO LOGRASTE! ―Gajeel le metió un monumental codazo en las costillas y sacó un cigarro junto con un encendedor de su pantalón para calmarse y de esa forma evitar matar al que se agarraba el costado como si le fuera a caer.

―¡De verdad Gajeel!, es que, es... ¡Es levy! ―Rió con sorna y prosiguió―. Nunca lo hubiera creído de ella, además que pensé que tendrías otros... gustos. ―El de los cabellos negros arqueó una ceja y se detuvo, soltó el humo en la cara de Natsu que tosió un poco al mal gesto.

―¿A que te refieres idiota? ―Fuera lo que insinuara Gajeel estaba seguro que no era nada de su agrado, (como casi todo lo que decía el Dragneel).

―Bueno, ahora que lo pienso... la verdad siempre lo supe, cuando íbamos a las convecciones siempre te quedabas más tiempo en las secciones _moe _y mirabas las revistas _lollicon_ con intereses, no creas que nunca me di cuenta ―dijo con una voz fastidiosa y burlona, se llevó una mano al mentón enseñando los colmillos en una sonrisilla perspicaz llena de maldad ―. Si Gajeel admítelo, te pone lo loli~.

Y... _"ring" "ring" _el pedido de un golpe para Natsu llego por parte del Redfox, se revolvió en el suelo del dolor entre risas y quejidos gritando _"¡Eres un pedo bear~!" "¡Un total lollicon!"_

―¿¡Quieres dejar toda esa mierda _friki_ o como se diga!?, ¡No soy un maldito pederasta! ¡Y esas revistas te las clavaban en las caras! ―Gajeel agarró su cigarro y lo tiró al suelo aplastándolo con violencia, imaginaba que era en parte Natsu y en parte su estúpido gusto por la enana.

Natsu aún en el suelo se reía tan fuerte que los pájaros de los arboles se fueron volando a otro lugar más tranquilo, y los pocos transeúntes se alejaban de los dos chicos con pintas de subnormales totales.

Gajeel se limitó a seguir caminando, importándole un comino si la piltrafa que tenía como _"amigo"_ lo seguía o no.

Pero de improvisó le llego una patada a la espalda baja.

―¡MALDICIÓN QUE CARAJO TE PASA! ―gritó parte confundido parte enervado de esa acción.

―Por el golpe de hace rato ―exclamó con un sonrisa de mal gusto Natsu que miraba intensamente a Gajeel, quien hizo una muesca de asco al darse cuenta de la mirada―. Ademas cuida de Levy, la conozco desde hace años, y no solo yo, Lucy, Erza, todos la apreciamos. Así que si le haces algo que la lastime te mataremos~.

Bien, ese comentario lo sacó de su cause, se detuvo con los brazos cruzados, Natsu le dio una palmada en el hombro riendo.

La imagen de la impecable sonrisa de la chica y sus ojos radiantes se le metieron en la medula, causándole escalofríos placenteros. Era extraño, siempre era igual, en vez de imaginársela sudando de placer en la cama cuando la mencionaban, solo podía enfocar su rostro, no más, como si... eso fuera lo más hermoso de ella.

"_Pero que maldita cursilería" _pensó cerrando los ojos algo molesto.

―Además no se porque esconden lo suyo, ¿Desde cuando sales con ella? ―preguntó Natsu.

―No tengo porque responderte ―contestó Gajeel cortante, el de cabellos rosas solo río.

―Ok, ya veo que les mola eso de _"relación a escondidas"_, pero que infantiles... ―A Gajeel le dio un tic, que precisamente él le dijera eso era una ironía maldita.

―¿Quién esconde qué? ―Ambos giraron el rostro, era nada menos que Gray que mantenía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

―Nada que te importe, además, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y el bruto de Elfman?―respondió con cero pizca de amabilidad Gajeel y sus ojos sangre clavados como agujas en Natsu, y decían _"Dices algo, dices algo...", _el de la peculiar mata de cabello rosa fingió no notarlo, y es que se le estaba quemando la lengua por decirlo.

―Tsk, salio con Evergreen, ¿Pueden creerlo?, incluso ese tipo consigue a alguien como Evergreen... bueno no lo envidio del todo esa chica tiene problemas con su temperamento, enserio ―dijo sin más.

―Pues si te dijera que Gaje- ―Gajeel le tapó la boca con la mano, Gray arqueó una ceja ante la escena de ambos.

―¿Qué Gajeel que...? ―cuestionó algo interesado, Natsu mordió la mano de su torturador que la quitó entre asco y dolor.

―Nada del otro mundo, solo Gajeel que tiene sexo con una menor. ―Se agachó lo suficiente para no recibir la mega patada que iba dirigida a su cráneo con toda la intención que saliera rodando y muriera.

―¡LA MIERDA DRAGNEEL! ¡SOMOS DE LA MISMA EDAD Y LO SABES! ―Gruñó como locomotora, lo que menos quería es que otro idiota se enterara, porque... _"La enana se enojara y eso significa nada de NADA"._

―No hagan revuelo carajo, que nos ven raro ―habló con murga el Fullbuster.

―Tsk, eso lo dice el que se pasea con una chaqueta abierta sin nada abajo. ―Gray abrió lo ojos y comprobó las palabras de Natsu.

―¡Carajo! ¡No otra vez! ―Se limitó a cerrarse los botones y alzar la vista en el Redfox que parecía aturdido―. Como sea, Gajeel no dejes que Natsu te llene con toda esas cosas cursilientas de romance, si quieres acostarte con una chica a nuestra edad es completamente normal y...

―Se acuesta con Levy.

―...

―¡LA PUTA QUE TE PARIÓ DRAGNEEL!

―¿¡Como coño te puedes acostar con Levy!? ¡Pero si es tan pequeña y tú una maldita bestia! ¡La vas matar pederasta frustrado!

―¡MALDITA SEA, NO SOY UN PEDERASTA! ―gritó insano, de repente timbró su celular, lo agarró con ira y contestó descargando su furia.

―¿¡QUE COÑO QUIEREN!?

_("¿Por qué grita como si estuviera enojado?")_

―_¡REDFOX TRAÉ TU MALDITO TRASERO A CASA DE CANA AHORA! _

_("¿Sabe dónde vivo?")_

―¡Y TÚ QUIEN MIERDA ERES!

_("Vaya si esta cabreado y eso que no sabe nada")_

―_¡SOY ERZA! ¡TE JURO QUE SI NO VIENES AHORA MAÑANA MISMO HAGO TU TUMBA EN EL PATIO DE MI CASA!_

_("Pero Erza vives en un segundo piso...")_

―¡COMO SI ME IMPOR-

―¡SI TE IMPORTA, POR QUE NO DEJAREMOS IR A LEVY DE AQUI HASTA QUE LLEGUES TÚ!

**Y se congeló.**

.

.

.

* * *

**Términos usados:**

Pedo bear: Es un meme, es un osito pedófilo empleado para crear macros humorísticos sobre temas tabú como los pedófilos, la pornografía infantil o el lolicon.

Lollicon: En Japón, el término describe una preferencia sexual por jovencitas, prepubertas, o a un individuo con tal atracción.

Moe: "Los rasgos moe más comunes suelen ser aquellos relacionados con la ternura como lo son algunos rasgos físicos (edad), rasgos emocionales (ingenuidad o inocencia), una peculiar conducta sumado a alguna debilidad obvia que atraiga la simpatía y cariño del fanático"

Friki: **Friki o ****friqui **es un término coloquial para referirse a una persona cuyas aficiones, comportamiento o vestuario son inusuales. Al conjunto de aficiones minoritarias propias de los frikis se denomina frikismo o cultura friki, como puedan ser la ciencia ficción, la fantasía, los videojuegos, los cómics, el manga y la animación, entre otros.

_If you're gonna play with fire then you're gonna get burned__: _Si vas a jugar con fuego entonces te vas a quemar.

PD. Todo sacado de la wikipedia LOL.

PD1. No apoyo ni tolero el rollo de los pederastia, solo aclaro que Natsu y Gray lo dicen solo por joderle la existencia a Gajeel pero no creen que en verdad lo sea. (Just saying).

**.**

**.**

Hahaha, soy mala, este cap lo tenía desde hace meses XD, pero me apenas me digne a revisarlo, y claro dejarlo peor aún CON EL QUE PASARA MUAJAJAJAJA~

*se calma*

Espero que les haya gustado e ignoren al mal hablado de Gajeel jeez~ XD

**Review por favor** ;u; *pone cara de conejo bebé (?)*


End file.
